vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skipper
|-|TV Series= |-|Movies= |-|Child= Summary Skipper is the leader of a band of four penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica, at least before they realize how desolate their former homeland is. He is a major character of Madagascar, a major character in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, a supporting character in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, the deuteragonist of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie, and the main protagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Skipper Origin: Madagascar Gender: Male Age: 25 (Unknown if it is in penguin years or human years) Classification: Looks like a Pygoscelis adeliae (Adélie Penguin) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Martial Arts, Master of Stealth, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Master Tactician and Survivalist, Vehicular Mastery, Very good at improvising, Expert acrobat, Surface Scaling, Pressure Points (Knocked out a full-grown man by striking their neck), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures and Inhospitable Conditions Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is considerably superior to all the threats Alex and Marty have faced. Should be superior to Gloria, who broke a large hole in a brick wall. He and his gang casually stomped and tossed out Nana out of a safari bus, and Nana easily put a held-back Alex, a male African lion, who himself is a martial artist, on the ropes and was somewhat on par with a fully-bloodlusted Alex, and Nana even tanked a safari bus hitting her at top speed. Has numerous feats of this level. Can damage himself and those capable of fighting on par with him) Speed: Subsonic (A security camera has several problems catching the moves of his team. Can easily outspeed metro trains just by sliding. Has effortlessly blitzed enemies that Alex had a hard time reacting to) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Easily on par with Alex and the rest of his gang) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can easily stomp characters who stalemated or even defeated Alex) Durability: Small Building level (Took attacks from an elephant and a bloodlusted kangaroo. Regularly survives Rico's antics. Tanked violent plane crashes on numerous accounts. Far superior to anything Alex has faced, and thus should be considerably superior to both Marty and Chantel Dubois. Has numerous durability feats of this level too long to list here) Stamina: Extremely high. Capable of staying up for weeks with no access to food and water without showing signs of exhaustion. Has had decades worth of military experience and has endured massive beatdowns from animals far larger than him, and has also claimed to have withstood intense torture routines in gulags, concentration camps and whatnot in the episode Right-Hand Man. Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Any kind of melee weapon he can get his hands on Intelligence: Gifted. He has had decades worth of experience fighting various animal species and has even shown himself to outsmart other highly-intelligent animal operatives. Weaknesses: Short-tempered, often tends to takes things too seriously Feats: *Casually defeated a gorilla in an arm-wrestling match *Held his own against a bloodlusted kangaroo *Crushed a golf ball in sheer anger in the episode Launchtime *In the episode Fun Day, he claimed to have effortlessly stomped an angry walrus with just his right flipper back in his early days Note: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Spies Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Martial Artists Category:Madagascar Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Penguins Category:Tier 9 Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users